My Most Precious Memory
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Soifon menjadi seorang stalker demi menjadi dekat dengan Magician di sekolahnya. Mampukah Soifon mengutarakan perasaannya? First Fict at this fandom! Nice to meet you all :D Ini salam perkenalan dari Hikari Shourai /DISCONTINUE/


Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo sampai ia menjual hak warisnya, dan segala lagu yang ada disini bukan milik Hika :D

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur terlalu cepat, dsb.

.

My Most Precious Memory

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua pendek dengan kepangan berjalan menyusuri lorong SMP-nya, SMP Seiretei. Ia sudah resmi menjadi siswa SMP setelah melewati 3 hari penuh penyiksaan. Dimana ia disuruh untuk memakai topi kerucut, mencari tanda-tangan anggota OSIS, dan bahkan menembak kakak kelas.

Kini ia sedang menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke kelasnya, kelas 7-6. Sebuah headset besar berwarna biru scarlet dengan motif kupu-kupu di kedua sisinya menutupi telinganya. Kini yang ia dengar hanyalah dentuman lagu soft-rock yang diputar di MP3nya.

Ketika selesai menaiki tangga, mata abu-abunya terpaku pada satu titik, tidak, lebih tepatnya satu orang. Seorang siswa yang tengah tertawa dengan rambut hitam dan mata emasnya yang berbinar-binar jahil. Rambut siswa itu dikepang –sama sepertinya-, mata emasnya adalah daya tariknya. Mata itu sungguh unik.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Matanya kembali terbelalak ketika siswa itu mengeluarkan merpati kecil dari balik tangannya.

'Dia... pesulap?' kata si gadis dalam hati. Gadis itu kemudian segera menuruni tangga dan berputar menuju tangga yang terletak berseberangan dengan tangga yang tadi dinaikinya.

~MMPM~

"Shaolin Fon!"

Shaolin Fon, -atau lebih mudahnya lagi Soifon- mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas. Ini adalah salah satu bagian yang dibencinya dari sekolah: ABSEN. Dimana semua orang dapat mengetahui nama jeleknya.

"A-ano... Shaolin-san?"

Soifon menoleh malas. Seorang gadis berambut senja dan bermata abu-abu menatapnya takut-takut.

"E-etto... namaku Orihime Inoue. Salam kenal," ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Soifon," jawab Soifon pendek. Jari-jari mungilnya tengah mengutak-atik MP3-nya yang tersembunyi di balik mejanya. Diam-diam ia memasang headset kecil di kedua telinganya. Sebuah musik lembut favoritnya berputar.

_Hitori demo yuku yo__..._

_Tatoe tsurakete mo..._

_Kimi to mita yume wa..._

_Kanarazu motte ku yo..._

Soifon memejamkan matanya. Ia menyesapi makna dari tiap bait lagu itu.

"A-ano... Shaolin-san..."

Soifon melirik kesal. Gadis bernama Orihime Inoue itu memanggilnya.

"Di kelas dilarang menggunakan earphone kan?" tanyanya polos.

Soifon membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu."

Orihime menunduk takut-takut, ia menyesal kenapa ia harus duduk sebangku dengan Ice Princess ini?

~MMPM~

*Skip Time*

KRIINGGG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa menghambur keluar kelas, ada yang bermain bola, ada yang menuju kantin, dan ada pula yang sibuk mencari pinjaman buku untuk pelajaran sebelumnya.

Soifon termenung. Ia menatap keluar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat siswa berambut hitam berkepang itu. Ia sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Di sekelilingnya banyak siswi mengerubunginya.

'Hmm... jadi dia populer ya. Siapa namanya ya?' pikir Soifon dalam hati.

~MMPM~

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Dengan malas Soifon mengangkat tasnya. Earphone besarnya kembali bertengger dengan manis di telinganya. Dengan santai Soifon berjalan keluar kelasnya. Berkali-kali ia menguap karena bosan.

"Yo! Ggio!"

Soifon menoleh, seorang siswa berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya.

Soifon terdiam, ternyata siswa itu tidak berlari ke Soifon, melainkan melewati Soifon.

"Kau telat lagi Tesla! Hahaha!"

Soifon menoleh dan membalikkan badannya. Mata abu-abunya terbelalak. 'siswa itu... namanya Ggio?'

"Jelas aku telat! Salahkan Unohana sensei! Dasar Ggi-o-Ve-ga!" seru si rambut pirang, Tesla.

Ggio hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kemudian ia berlari. "Yang terakhir sampai di gerbang harus mentraktir yang menang!"

Tesla hanya mendengus kesal dan ikut berlari.

Soifon menatap mereka berdua. Tangan kirinya menggenggam Handphonenya.

"Dapat..." gumamnya.

~MMPM~

Sesampainya di rumah, Soifon langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam handphonenya. Ia membuka kembali memori handphonenya. Ia membuka salah satu foto. Foto seorang siswa berambut hitam sedang tertawa.

"Ggio..." gumamnya. Ia terus memandangi foto itu hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

~MMPM~

Sudah hampir 2 semester berlalu. Soifon sudah melewati berbagai tes dengan baik. Sayangnya ia belum mendapat teman satupun, kecuali sahabat sejak kecilnya: Hinamori Momo. Dan hampir selama 2 semester itulah ia menjadi stalker untuk Ggio Vega. Handphone birunya adalah saksi bisu dari segala hal yang ia lakukan demi Ggio Vega.

Soifon juga menguasai jalur informasi yang ada di sekolah itu. Ia mendapat informasi bahwa Ggio Vega adalah seniornya. Ia adalah penghuni kelas 9-4. Salah satu kelas unggulan untuk kelas 9. Hobinya adalah bermain volly, dance, menyanyi, dan sulap. Nama lainnya ketika ia bermain sulap adalah El Tigre.

~MMPM~

Semua ulangan sudah dijalani, sekarang adalah saatnya bagi para murid untuk bersuka ria. Yaitu, saat diadakannya _class meeting _dan pentas seni. Dan kali ini ia sibuk mengurusi pentas seni.

"Shaolin-san! Saya butuh bantuan anda disini!" seru seorang siswa berambut jeruk dengan mata hazelnya.

"Saya kesana," ujar Soifon seraya berlari-lari kecil. Ia mendekati siswa itu.

"Saya butuh bantuan anda dalam membuat proposal ini. Harribel-san tidak mau mengurusi proposal ini dan melemparnya pada Apache. Dan Apache melempar tugas ini kepada saya," ujar si rambut jeruk, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Mana?" Soifon mengambil proposal itu. Mata abu-abunya menatap baris demi baris kata yang tertera disana. Walaupun Soifon adalah anggota Divisi 8 yang mengurusi Keterampilan dan seni, ia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Harribel, sang ketua OSIS.

Kini ia sedang meneliti kesalahan yang ada di halaman Susunan Acara. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat sebaris kata:

'El Tigre Magic Show pukul 09.00-09.45, 13.00-13.30, 15.00-15.15'

"Maaf? Ada apa Shaolin-san?" kata Ichigo.

Soifon langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada sedikit kesalahan di bagian ini, ini, dan ini," tunjuk Soifon pada beberapa baris kata.

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil kembali proposalnya dan menunduk hormat pada Soifon. Soifon hanya mengangguk.

"El Tigre akan tampil..." ia memejamkan matanya lalu menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan menantangnya..."

~MMPM~

"Shaolin-san!"

"Shaolin-san! Kami butuh bantuan disini!"

"Shaolin-san! Mic-nya bermasalah!"

Soifon pusing. Setiap kali melangkah, walkie talkienya berbunyi dan memanggil dirinya. Ia harus siap siaga. Itulah derita seorang siswa/siswi dengan ban biru di lengan kirinya, tanda bahwa ia adalah panitia.

"Yo Soifon!"

Soifon menoleh, hanya ada dua –tidak- lima orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Itu adalah Rangiku, Nanao, Momo, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika.

"Ada apa Ikkaku? Yumichika?" tanya Soifon. Jujur saja, ia sangat terburu-buru sekarang.

"Kami membutuhkanmu, sebuah sound system tidak mau menyala," ujar si botak, Ikkaku.

"Cari saja orang dari divisi 2, mereka mengurus perlengkapan," ujar Soifon yang mau pergi lagi.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Yumichika.

Terlambat, Soifon sudah berlari jauh.

~MMPM~

Soifon mengacak-acak tasnya, akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Ia memasukkannya pada saku roknya dan keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Hey."

Soifon menoleh, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Maaf?"

Soifon tersadar dari lamunannya, seorang Ggio Vega ADA DIHADAPANNYA!

"Umm... maaf, aku lupa jadwal tampilku, apakah kamu mengetahuinya?" tanya Ggio. Ia tersenyum.

"A-anda tampil jam 09.00, Ggio senpai..." kata Soifon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"He? Benarkah! Berarti sebentar lagi aku tampil! Astaga! Aku pergi dulu ya! Daaah!" kata Ggio panik sambil berlari menuju UKS yang berada di belakang panggung. Baju putihnya berkibar ketika ia berlari. Sebuah topeng bertengger dengan manis diatas rambut hitamnya.

Soifon masih terpana. Wajahnya terasa memanas. Tetapi, ia sedikit sedih, ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk menjadi stalker Ggio...

~MMPM~

"Mari kita sambut! El Tigre!" seru MC dengan suara lantang. Lalu Ggio naik ke panggung. Ia tersenyum kepada semua penonton. Diam-diam, Soifon mematikan walkie-talkienya dan berjalan kesamping panggung. Kamera handphonenya sudah siap membidik saat yang tepat.

El Tigre mulai memunculkan sulap-sulapnya, ia memunculkan merpati putih dari tangannya. Ia juga sangat mahir dengan kecepatan tangan.

Dari kejauhan, Soifon menatapnya kagum. Tidak terasa air matanya mengalir. 'Kenapa sangat sulit untuk meraihmu, Ggio Vega?'

~MMPM~

Menurut jadwal, El Tigre masih ada satu show lagi. Sebuah show puncak.

"Soifon!"

Soifon tersadar dari lamunannya. "Nanao?"

"Hey! Kudengar dari para senior, di show akhirnya nanti El Tigre akan memanggil 5 orang untuk menjadi asisten!" seru Nanao. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun karena terlalu bersemangat. Ia adalah salah satu fans fanatik El Tigre.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Ohh El Tigre-san... ia keren sekali!" pekik Nanao.

Soifon hanya terdiam. Ia memandangi handphonenya.

"Kau pasti akan maju kan? Kau kan sangat menyukainya!"

"Tidak," jawab Soifon dingin.

Mata Nanao membulat. "Ke-kenapa?"

Soifon bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Nanao, "Gantikan aku di depan ya."

Nanao menatap Soifon. "Pasti..." ia menarik napas panjang lalu kembali berkata, "kuharap suatu saat kau akan menemukan cara untuk bersama dengannya..." ucap Nanao lirih.

Soifon berhenti sebentar. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan lagi.

~MMPM~

Soifon berjalan tanpa tujuan, ia berputar-putar di sekitar lingkungan sekolah.

"Soifon?"

"Momo?" Soifon menoleh.

"Kyaaaa! Soifon sedang apa?" seru Momo sambil melompat dan memeluk Soifon.

"Ja-jalan-jalan saja... u-ukhh... kau membuatku sesak..."

Momo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum malu. "Maaf, hehehe..."

Soifon mengangguk.

"Jadi, kau berniat menantangnya?" tanya Momo serius.

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar dia dapat mengingatku," ujar Soifon dingin. Tiba-tiba walkie-talkienya berbunyi. "Aku pergi dulu... "

"Soifon..." gumam Momo lirih.

~MMPM~

"Ini adalah pertunjukkan puncak dari pentas seni SMP Seiretei! Pertunjukan Magician Seiretei! El Tigre!" seru MC.

Lagi-lagi Ggio naik ke panggung dan mengucapkan selamat siang. Dibalas dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan penonton.

"Kali ini aku membutuhkan 5 orang sukarelawan, yang bersedia silahkan angkat tangannya!" seru Ggio riang.

Hampir semua siswi mengangkat tangannya, akhirnya terpilihlah Orihime, Tatsuki, Tesla, Nanao, dan Apache. Mereka memegang sebuah papan tulis kecil.

"Tuliskan sebuah angka favorit kalian!" seru Ggio. Merekapun mulai menulis. Sementara Ggio membalikkan badannya dan menatap penonton. "Hehehe... aku tidak akan melihat, aku akan menebaknya!" kata Ggio dengan wajah yang lucu.

Dari kejauhan, Soifon memandang Ggio. Ia tersenyum. "Ggio..." gumamnya. Kamera handphonenya sudah menangkap beberapa gambar Ggio Vega.

Show-pun berlangsung, hingga...

"... dan jika ditambah, maka hasilnya... 131313!"

Tepuk tangan penonton menggema. Ggio tersenyum.

"Hei! Pertunjukan belum dimulai!" ia membuka jaket putihnya, dan disebelah kanannya terdapat angka 131313.

"Inilah pertunjukan yang sebenarnya!" Serunya.

Tepuk tangan penonton semakin menggema. Soifon turut bertepuk tangan. Senyum di bibirnya masih terlihat dengan nyata.

Ggio membungkukkan dirinya dan undur diri. Ketika baru turun dari panggung, teman-temannya, Szayel, Grimmjow, Tesla, dan Ulquiorra langsung mengerubunginya. Grimmjow mengacak-acak rambut Ggio dengan gemas, membuat Ggio tertawa sekaligus jengkel, diantara teman-temannya ialah yang paling pendek.

Dengan berani, Soifon mendatangi tempat mereka semua. "Permisi senpai..."

Mereka semua menoleh kearah Soifon.

"Senpai Ggio, saya menantangmu untuk bertanding dengan sulap saya," ujar Soifon dengan percaya diri.

Mereka semua terbelalak, kecuali Ulquiorra yang emotionless.

"Kenapa kau menantangnya?" tanya Uquiorra.

Soifon menatap Ulquiorra dingin. "Saya hanya ingin bermain saja."

Ggio tersenyum. "Sepertinya menarik. Ayo!"

~MMPM~

Soifon memotong kartunya menjadi dua bagian berkali-kali, setelah itu ia membentuk sebuah tanda plus. Lalu, sisa kartunya ia buat mengelilingi plus itu.

"Silahkan senpai pecahkan trik ini. Untuk pertama, bukalah sebuah kartu," ujar Soifon. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sangat gemetaran dan takut, tetapi tangan Nanao dan Momo yang ada di kedua bahunya memberikannya keberanian.

Ggio membuka sebuah kartu. Kartu queen heart.

Soifon memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka selembar kartu, kartu tersebut adalah queen spade!

"Queen dengan queen," gumam Soifon.

Ggio tampak terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Ia kembali membuka kartu, tetapi kartu lainnya dapat ditebak Soifon hingga kartu terakhir. Siswa yang mengerubungi mereka bertepuk tangan riuh. Soifon hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana senpai?" tanya Soifon sambil merapikan kartunya kembali. Ggio hanya diam dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara Tesla mengejarnya. 'Ggio...' panggilnya dalam hati.

~MMPM~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nanao.

Soifon menggeleng sedih. Ia menatap kartu-kartunya.

"Tenanglah... aku yakin kalian bisa bertemu lagi. Kudengar ia masuk SMA Las Noches." Kata Momo, ia memeluk Soifon erat.

'SMA... Las Noches?' pikir Soifon dalam hati. Secercah harapan kembali muncul di hatinya.

Soifon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan ke SMA Las Noches! Demi dia!"

Nanao dan Momo saling berpandangan, mereka tersenyum. "Berjuanglah Soi-chan!" seru mereka berdua.

Soifon mengangguk riang. Ia berjalan keluar dari UKS untuk membantu panitia lainnya.

'Waktunya hanya 2 tahun lagi! 2 tahun lagi, aku akan bertemu denganmu Ggio Vega!' seru Soifon dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N:** Hikari Shourai here! Haduh, Hika ngasal banget pas bikin ini fict. Niatnya oneshoot, tapi pas diperhatiin kok panjang banget. Jadi fict ini mungkin Cuma sekitar 2 atau 3 chappie saja. Ini salam perkenalan dari Hika yang hijrah dari fandom Naruto terus ke Bleach, terus ke Kingdom Hearts, terus... *gaploked*

Lagu yang diputar itu namanya Ichiban no Takaramono, Girls Death Monster. Penyanyinya Yui. Sebenarnya, judul fict ini hasil dari ngutak-ngatik nama Ichiban no Takaramono. Ah, fict ini bukan songfic...

Oh ya, fict ini **98%-nya merupakan non fiktif alias nyata dan benar-benar terjadi.** Bagi yang mau tahu detailnya, nanti di chapter akhir akan Hika bongkar semuanya :3

Baiklah senpai-senpai sekalian! Salam kenal dari kohai baru kalian! –di baca- Hika senang, -di review- Hika tambah senang. Review atau tidak, itu terserah anda :D


End file.
